


Run

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Josh runs. He has a stitch, but he ignores it. He knows, he has to be there in time. He has to reach his house in time to save him.





	

Josh runs. He has a stitch, but he ignores it. He knows, he has to be there in time. He has to reach  _his_ house in time to save  _him._

~~He'll die. He'll die. You're too late.~~ _  
_

Josh runs as fast as he can. He can save him. He can. If he's fast enough.

~~Too late. You're too late.~~

Josh ignores the pain in his feet and in his lungs. He's afraid of the power the voices in  _his_ head have. They're dangerous. He fears the voices in  _his_ head. They can kill  _him._ But Josh can save  _him._

~~He's dead, he's dead.~~

Josh gasps for breath when he arrives at  _his_ house. His heart is racing. He's not too late. He's not. He hopes he's not.

~~Look at him. You were fast enough, Joshua. But only this time.~~

Josh wonders how often he can save Tyler.


End file.
